kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Mythica
Mythica:'''its a really nice room to hang out in, with helpful regulars and mods that keep trolls away. The owner of Mythica is Aerys, who used to be on often, but has since moved on to better things. '''EDIT:''' Aerys has returned!! She's on very frequently these days and back in the swing o' things :D '''EDIT: '''Aerys has once again left, probably not to return for a while. '''Motto: A room that caters to the adult and/or mature users. Full of geeks, nerds, daemons, and other assorted beings. Update: Alas, Adventure Club is no more. With KoR being ousted from power the room was temporarily managed by Aerys before it was removed. Aerys now owns a room called Mythica. New update: Alas, Mythica is no more. It has been removed from kongs chat list, it was a pleasure chatting with you guys and gals I won't forget the memories of the chats we had hope to see you all soon yours truly wok75 Moderators acidflamedragon (acid/flame): His visits to Adventure Club are relatively infrequent, usually as the "hotkey" mod some regulars summon when in need. Sometimes he visits for a short check-in (he appears to be a 'nomadic' mod at times) and to exchange pleasantries with familiar mods. Another friendly and helpful sight of the room. Aerys (Aerys):'The current owner of Mythica, this mod may not be the most patient with unruly sorts, but she's yet to display harsher tactics by banning user accounts for any length. Aerys has nothing against idle chat and sometimes enjoys participating in conversations for a good stretch of time. An altogether pleasant user, she's both an effective peacekeeper and helpful to new users. Also let it be known she's a ''woman (or "Devil Lady" (She is after all a Daemonic Faerie)), not a girl. '''Birdy51: '''A regular of Mythica before he was modded, Birdy is a pretty rare sight nowadays. His life has got him busy. He's a patient, kind mod, who tries his best to keep Kong safe from the trolls, when he can. '''Benchem (Bench): '''A rare sight, now. An old regular of Adventure Club long before becoming a mod, and roamed about Kong, using AC as an alleged 'home base'. As a mod, he's somewhat patient with unruly users, less harsh in penalties and prefers less dramatic warnings and final words, helping to keep the chat mood from dropping. As a chatter, he has a friendly disposition and follows many trains of conversation at once. '''Demaldon (Dem/Melondad): This mod has been on kongregate for quite a while, and is practically never seen outside of Mythica. He is an avid fan of shooters, and likes puzzle games too. Usually a patient and understanding person (i think....) he'll be glad to help you with games and other things if he can. Is notorious for killing chat, earning him the nickname "CK" (Chat Killer). Best ninja in mythica -Fayt0135- Did i mention he loves LoL? have fun with blade gl on marriage. Hayato_Sakashi: '''Devoid of any description possible. Awaiting results... '''KMAE (KMAE): Officially joined in August 2008 and quickly started developing games. He became a mod in May 2010. He may not produce the most, but tries to make each game better than the last and is currently trying a variety of genres. KMAE dropped off the face of Kong from Jan. - Feb 2009 when he got a career job after having graduated in May 2008. Back now, you can find him playing when he should be developing. KMAE is married. (Sadly) Now usually AFKS in mythica and is working on mutiple stuff. KnightofRa (KoR): Though a much less frequent sight these days, this user is practically a Kong Legend, easily immortalized by the slew of 'clone' names made by his many discontents (and sometimes fans). Having stapled the metaphorical use of a "Ban Hammer," his response to undesirables is swift and unforgiving. Even after the implementation (and strong encouragement for use) of the "Silence" mod feature, he's not shy to altogether ban repeat offenders and has been known in the past to effectively 'banish' particularly bad users by allowing only a number of seconds for them to leave before penalizing. This harsh reputation has swung both ways, positively through the praise of peaceful users and negatively through the uprising of Trolls. R.I.P. KoR lightsun (light): Another moderator that only visits Mythica, from time to time. He usually He's an understanding mod thats more of a regular with mod powers. He is awesome, how could you dislike him? Lilith_The_Dark (Lilith): Lilith has become a much less frequent sight as of late, usually only appearing in response to users' summons that KoR relays to her. It is generally believed that her job and household work results in her absence, though there have been hints that she dislikes visiting due to the abundance of Trolls and otherwise negative/annoying users. Does not enjoy being called "Lil" or "Lilly." Tronsta (Tron): A moreso casual user than some of those listed above, he seems to keep to Adventure Club most of the shorter time he's on. He's quick to dispatch Trolls, though rarely does so with demanding or harsh acknowledgment. He claims to be 100 years old and is appropriately the friendly and less energetic chatter. Apparently he can display short bursts of anger, but it's extremely seldom that someone/something angers him to any extent. Vanstrom (Van/Vanny/Vanneh): The Newest Mod in Mythica. His past contains being a game reviewer and a regular EE player. He likes to play serious when playing Black Ops or World at War Zombies. Certainly a mod you don't want to piss off...or do you? He did not want to edit this (which means he doesn't know much about himself! :OOO) His Relationship with GG is unknown yet funny. xXPoeXx (Poe): He comes Bottled Regulars 2krewlop: Didn't really understand his old description...so he changed it, therefore announcing to the world his slight (yet understandable) confusion. aclockworkorange: '''Another resdient female in Mythica. She seems to be into her game, and only talks with her best friend on Kong, Heliarc. '''AmericanAirlines: The one with the questionable name choice. andreycalvo: '''An ex-troll from Mythica. Well, wannabe troll. Plays too much Xbox. What a childish move! '''AngryCyc: The very definition of BAMF. This cat is the official Developer of the Adventure Club, meaning if there is a game that should be made, he'll make it. It might not be GOOD(cough, Kongredate), but it'll be funny. And hell, who else is gonna put your sorry name into a game? Yeah. Furthermore, he will be running for Kongress for the state of Texas. Y'all should vote for him in 2015. artrebel: artrebel is a rare kind of man. he is deathly afraid of capital letters yet is a grammar Nazi as well. no matter whar you do, dont pester him about his lack of apostrophes. he lives in mythica and unless there is a good discussion going lurking is his favourite past time. whatever and we do mean WHAT EVER you do, do not argue the negative effects of cannabis with him. he will win. Blade_Dancer: Cool guy. He stays up all night. Best friends with Fayt0135 and LucasiTheKitty. Obsessed with his Japanese life game things. The kind like Harvest Moon. Yeah.. Chidori602 He's had countless alts, most of them ending in "602". These alts are banned frequently. He is considered a troll by many of the regulars. If you can't find him on either of these two accounts, you will most likely find him using Sasuke602, CforChidori, CforCrimson, Purely_Sickness, or Sultan_RS. He also owns most of not all of the GTA V alts. elemental156: '''Once I told him his name was on a Wiki site, he said "OMG NO WAI". Lots of people respect the guy. '''Fayt0135: A Adventure Club/Mythica Regular. Loves Gaming and hates to be bored.When a troll passes by Mythica he will tend to protect Mythica or make fun of the troll. A natural rule follower and wishes to make his own epic rpg...Sits in Mythica 100% of the time and loves the chat as if it's home.Can be a great story teller on the right genre. He Loves Anime,Chocobo ,and Mudkipz and if you diss them you will suffer a painful death...mentally. Currently playing Metal Assault (online mutiplayer 2d Shooter game) Gamergurl900: Is a very hyper active video gaming girl who loves to be called GG for short. Even though her hyperness can get her into trouble she always listens to the mod's and obey's all the rules. She is very friendly to everyone in the AC but is terrified of trolls! She is also a huge Chuck Norris fan. Say a Chuck Norris joke and she'll say one right back at you. One this to keep in mind while in the chat room is if you say "Madness?" She'll say "Madness? THIS IS SPARTA!!" If you say "Sparta?" She'll say "Sparta? THIS IS KONGREGATE!!!" And lastly if you say "Kongregate?" She'll say "Kongregate? THIS IS ADVENTURE CLUB!!!! RAAWWWWRRR!!!" But if you say "Adventure Club?" She'll be mad at you for weeks. A good thing to keep in mind is that she is against Kongredating, meaning that she doesn't date people over kongregate. One last thing to keep in mind is to never provoke her to be more hyper after she's had an energy drink or a soda. >XD (Oh yeah, also, did we mention she's hyper as hell?) Hammyobob: (Hammy) A long time regular from the Adventure club, he never leaves this room.. He is also a guy who uses way to many smilies, but is very nice nevertheless. He loves to chase off trolls by playing at their own game in whispers, that way no-one knows what his techniques are for chasing them off. Is friends with most of Mythica's regulars, and loves to make alts just to re-get the badges that he has earned. *Is most likely playing EE if you see him :D* - A huge.. Huge badge hunter, don't ever mistake him for that.. (Added by Hammy) Heliarc Has but one room, Adventure club.Doesn't believe gaming should be limited to kids and is an avid game junkie.Dislikes RP'ing in the chat.Enjoys helping people out and troll free chat. HellHawk: One of Mythica's most skilled players. Tends to play Puzzle related games or ShellShock. He has a sick sense of humor and won't provide any sympathy in a time of need. JDCAce: A relatively long-time resident of Adventure Club, JDCAce has little to no patience for trolls and other griefers. It is said he has muted half of Kongregate. When asked why so many, he responded "Why so few?" He has been known to step into chatroom brawls to help settle the situation, thus earning him nicknames such as "mod wannabe" and "mod lover." JDCAce is most notable for his use of correct grammar, including capitalization and punctuation, at all times. The only time he will ever break his grammar is when he greets Hammyobob, and calls him "Bobbayy" KlinH4xx0r Has been with Adventure Club from late 2008 summer and appreciated every second spent in it. Now, after a pilgrimage through many foreign rooms, he has heard the news about the fate of AC and thus joined Mythica. Can be very friendly or very raspy, depending on a number of random things, including how many times he got camped, how many jokes did he read or how phat his lewt is. Isn't very helpful with newbies and has been known to hate trolls, though sometimes he secretly unmutes them to see the squirm at the might of a Mod. Is an avid gamer, likes Strategies, RPG's and INTELLIGENT FPS's or those with a really nice setting. Also hates Fallout 3 to the point that people who talk about it in his presence might find a 10mmEC bullet between their eyes. KnightofArtemis (Artie): '''A friendly girl who's on just about everyday. Got a twisted sense of humor and a passion for puzzles. ;) Smart gal who can really play a keyboard like there's no tomorrow. Also known as a for Adventure Club regular and KoR's daughter :) (KoR, KoA... see the resemblance? She certainly has his eyelashes lol). Got a bit of a temper, but her bark is bigger than her bite so don't let her fool you. Started gaming in late June of '08 and took a break for about a year, but is now an addict once more. :P '''Mohawkman122: '''He's just some creeper who for no reason at all leaves for months at a time and returns to become a regular for a few more. For some reason he has friends even though he's demanding and tends to be a Grammar Nazi. He likes to troll Fayt's Tinychat RP but tries to be nice on Kong in hopes that he'll become a mod. Everyone knows that'll never happen. '''onelasterwonder: OnTheWing: '''An amazing, kind-hearted manchildthing. Possibly the greatest person in Mythica, maybe even Kong. You're lucky if you meet him in chat. Definitely not a necrophiliac. Or a pedophile for that matter. '''outlawson: '''Pure awesomeness. '''RecenterLoki: '''Nice guy, maybe new. He's always trying to fit in with other users in Mythica. '''Shoebacca: '''That guys who's practically never on, but when he is, he sure does love to make things fun. He was the first friend of OnTheWing and a one of those "Don't feed the trolls? Screw that. I can hurt feeling too." kind of guy. He will do anything in his power to protect Mythica from trolls as his pleasure is from a defeated troll. '''valr2: '''A regular who goes afk quite often but is still loved by everyone...right guys?...guys? (Right Greg, right.) '''UndeadNecro: Words from fellow Mythica Regulars..Godsped: "Spazmatic, Insane, and Freaky...I mean super awesome" Outlawson: "Zombie awesome Funny" Artrebel: "erm...Strange, dead, ZOMBAI!!!"KlinH4xx0r:" funny, friendly, sadistic". Has been Lately Cranky -Fayt0135; A long time regular of Adventure Club/Mythica, even longer than Hammyobob believe it or not. Sometimes is funny, likes a challenge, and likes to troll with Blade_Dancer in some games. Is considerably well known in the Mythica room, and is a average gamer, but loves gaming anyways. Also doesn't like to tell his age. Oh, and true fact, UndeadNecro wrote this himself. (He's 15) Xentaros: One of Mythica's several resident females, Xentaros embodies the loving nature of Huggle Queen, giving these things that are "like hugs, but better" to nearly everyone in an effort to spread joy. She may be found, at the time of this writing, ignoring chat and drooling over the multiplayer word game Farragomate. Hot Games TDP4 - No one in Mythica really knows what it means but its a good shooter game that we play time to time. Don't get irritated when your a low level. Just keep trying! Everybody Edits - I guess I could put it as in drawing but its a fun game that requires you to think. Its level editor lets you draw things if you put your mind into it. We play this time to time and often make a map together. Tyrant- A card game that isn't like Yu-Gi-Oh! It is fun. By the way expect it to be boring if your looking for something action paced! Ex Regulars Boardingrl (BG) BrimstoneVomit CloudStrife243 coronatim dadsman Deamon Abati Dragon_Of_Ra DStarfire EdwardsSoulmate Eltee Godsped Gosilla Grejarra GrumbleGuy JackOfHeart Jamesthetracker konqq (Konqqy) LittleDud3 Livigal1 LordBahaii369 Maks - He's still on...really... Mangoes MastaG metsfan12694 qwertykool racerchic: OwnageKing1- note from me: Holy crap it's been like what, two years? I miss you guys :/ Ramkumar rms04 RyoSin SairaJayn SBDman ScionofLight SgtWantCuddles simple rocker SirNo0b Smidget SonofLoki SwordKnight SystemP TemnyjKorol TemujinGK thegreatgto TheLaughingMan twobirds1stone Unimarobj Varilian wok75 XxTsuBazAxX Future Games Wall-less Maze (And Other Cool Things Too)-''' Hard to describe the concept... Imagine guiding the mouse in such a way that every individual direction and choice leads to a different action, event, combination, storyline, etc. We're talkin Nuckin Futs things here... Could possibly be hand drawn. '''2nd Person Shooter- The worlds first Second Person shooter game. Should pretty self explanatory.... haven't figured out how to make it fun yet :/ Category:Deleted chat rooms